


Passion Wins in the End

by PeachieBaby05



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachieBaby05/pseuds/PeachieBaby05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine and Cosima still need one another.</p><p>For Marta_TP as she woke my muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion Wins in the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marta_TP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_TP/gifts).



Passion

Delphine drives me crazy. Absolutely fucking crazy. I can’t help the way she makes me feel inside. When Delphine says, “Come over” or “Come see me”, I start to tremble. I become alive with excitement. When she sent the text asking me to come to see her. She said she wanted to kiss me. Our kisses were heated. No one else’s kisses ever made me feel that way. 

I was on my way to see Delphine. It's been months since she had disappeared to Frankfurt. When she returned to take over Rachel's job at DYAD, the stress had separated us. But our attraction to one another hadn't ended. She still asked for me to come to her in the night. Our bodies needed to be close.

My stomach was full of butterflies as I pulled into her apartment complex and pushed the button on her apartment door to let her know that I was there. She meet me at the door rather thank simply pressing the door release. I followed her inside.

“Hi,” I said, as I shoved my hands inside my pockets.

“Allo, Cosima,” she answered. We looked at one another for a few moments before she stepped up to me and kissed me. She moved back and bit her lower lip (which always makes me ache) and kissed me again. She broke off the kiss and she looked at my face. 

Within a few minutes we were laying side by side on her bed kissing desperately. Her tongue slid against my lips and into my starving mouth. I sucked on it hard and she groaned softly against me. It was like we’d never been apart. Delphine sank her teeth into my lower lip and I cried out. She loved that I always responded so well to her kiss. To her touch. I was putty in her hands. And she knew it,

She was often very careful to not touch me. Just kisses, which was so much more intimate, but I crave those hands on me. This time however, she grabbed the back of my head and kissed me urgently. Her own soft moan escaped under my kiss. 

I tangled my hands in her long blonde hair to keep her close. Delphine was biting my lower lip hard, and I was whimpering and squirming. Our tongues swirled and danced against one another. Her tongue teased my lips and I parted them to let her inside me. Our tongues battled playfully for control. She let me have it and I slipped inside her mouth, tasting her. She moaned and sucked on my tongue as she began to squirm. I loved that reaction. It showed the depth of the passion we shared.

Delphine let go of me and laid back. I followed her not letting our kiss break contact. I slid my arm around her hip and we kissed harder. I pulled my hands back from her, letting her take control again. Our kiss slowed a bit, our breathing was harsh as we lightly kissed. My whimpers made her grin slightly. I have her back against the pillow, still moaning, a little buzz of passion flowing through me. Then we are silent. I know I have to have her aching. I place my right leg between her legs, and immediately she presses her mound against it. I push a little harder. I press the rest of my body against her. She is throbbing. And I know she loves it. I hear her breath skip, and a little moan. Her chest rising and falling more rapidly, her breasts pressing back against me. I reach up, and feel her breast, then move to her nipple. It is hard and very swollen. I rub it, then I pinch it lightly. I hear her whimper. I loved the sound. I pinch that awesome nipple, then twist it. Then I pull on it. Her mound is rubbing hard on my thigh. I let my other hand sneak down her tummy, into her jeans, and find no underwear, just nice small tuft of hair but completely bare lips. I work my hand in, middle finger reaching and searching. 

Delphine gasped when my fingertip found her swollen clit. I used my thumb and ring finger to hold her open as I sank my middle and index fingers deep inside her soaking pussy. Then I swirled those wet fingers over her hard clit. Delphine grabbed my head and kissed me again, hot and furiously. Her hips rocked under my hand, and I didn’t stop my quick strokes over her hard clit. She yelped softly when I slid my fingers deep inside her. “God,” she moaned. “That’s feels so damn good.” I loved her sexy noises and the squirming drove me crazy. I began to slowly sink my fingers deeper and fuck her. She grabbed at me and kissed me again. She bit my lip and sighed against my lip. 

I rolled between her spread thighs and began to kiss her again. I pulled my soaked fingers from her hot pussy and, knowing she was watching me closely, slid them into my starving mouth. She groaned softly at that movement. It made her hot to see me lick her juices from my fingers… but it made her even hotter when I kissed her right after. She loved tasting herself in my kiss. I loved sharing it with her. It made me so fucking wet to share it with her. I teasingly ground myself against her. She gasped and spread her thighs wider to let me closer to her.

We kissed harder and deeper, our tongues furious in our need. My hand started down again but she stopped me. “Take off your pants. I want to make you come so fucking bad.”

I rolled to my back and quietly obeyed her request. She made me burn and ache more than anyone ever has. My hands slid my jeans and panties down, I parted my thighs and I could feel the cold air caressing my skin just before she slowly began to caress my pussy with hesitating fingers. She was always nervous, but as soon as she comes in contact with my soaked pussy she feels the power of my reaction to her. I was soaked, hot and dripping. For her.

She plunged inside me. My hot pussy gripped her fingers and she sighed. She mumbled something I couldn’t hear and kissed me hard. Her fingers took me as her tongue fucked my mouth too. My hips began to rock to Delphine's rhythm. My eyes slammed shut. She bit my lower lip and I whimpered. Delphine loved it when I whimpered. That was beyond my control. I felt her fingers curl up over my clit and she slowly circled the swollen tip. She explored and caressed. I never interrupted her exploration of my heat. I swelled even more for her when she touch me. Her kiss and her bite are my addiction. The scent of her skin, the sweat on her forehead when we made love, the possessive way she touches me, all of it, feeds my need for her. I was whimpering as she fucked me slowly, filling my swollen folds and biting my lip as she took what she knows is hers.

I felt the passion filling me body and soul. I knew I needed to come. I couldn't come though, not until she told me to… I pleaded then, softly, achingly… “Please, baby, please.”

Delphine kissed me again, moaning. “What?” even though she knew what I needed. 

“Tell me… Please…” I continued to squirm, going crazy, losing control as she pressed her fingers deep inside me, and her palm was against my swollen clit. 

“Come, baby, come for me…” she whispered against my lips. We were both shaking and sweating. I arched my back, my orgasm exploding through me. My creams flooded her hand, and she groaned. I shivered as another orgasm was torn from me as Delphine continued to fuck me. “Come again,” she moaned against my lips. She liked when I lost control. I hungrily kissed her, as my body exploded again, flowing into her cupped palm. She rubbed my clit hard and I shuddered. 

I snatched Delphine and we rolled so she was under me. We clung to one another, kissing like hunger was consuming us. Our mouths clung, our tongues dancing, teeth nipping and biting. My hands slid under her soft round ass and I was kneeling between her spread thighs. I began to lick and nip at her nipple. She asked, softly, “Do you like to touch me?”

“Hell yes!” I growled, my mouth full of hard nipple. 

“Then touch me!” she demanded. 

I groaned and slid down her body, the lure of her scent making my mouth water. I quickly opened her lower lips and lapped at that swollen bead of her clit. She was wet for me, her pussy was soaked. I slid my tongue deep inside her. Her creams coated my tongue and I moaned. I tongue fucked Delphine and rubbed her clit with my nose. I inhaled her heavenly arousal. Her hips began their slow squirming. I loved it when she began to move. She twisted her hands in my hair and pressed my face deep into her. She fucked my face with her wet pussy. It turned me on so much when she did that. My pussy was throbbing. I lapped from her dripping pussy. I licked the tip of her clit before sliding my tongue deep inside her again. She was delicious, I was so addicted to her scent. To her taste. My fingers sank into her. My mouth sucked her clit and I felt her hands in my hair again. She was right there, I felt her body tense as orgasm ripped through her. She shrieked as her orgasm coated my cheeks. She shivered against my mouth.

“Kiss me!” she pleaded. I crawled back up her body, teasingly licking my fingers before slipping them into her pretty mouth. She eagerly sucked her juices from my fingers, my belly clenched with arousal. I lowered my mouth to hers and we kissed desperately, sharing her juices. Side by side, loving the mixture of our juices, we kissed and cuddled. 

"Cosima," she whispered. "I cannot stand this. Being apart from you. Je T'aime. Please, can we not try again? Give me a chance to show you."

I lifted my head and looked up at Delphine. I felt the tears sliding down my face. "I have been waiting for that. I need us to be together. I need you forever. I love you, too."


End file.
